


Escarcha en un banco del parque

by MyLittleSecret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éste es el parque de Draco. Harry Potter no tendría por qué estar aquí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escarcha en un banco del parque

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frost on a Park Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879814) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> N/A (2013):  
> He escrito esta tierna historia de Navidad para Marie, y cuando se la he leído hoy, me ha pedido que la publique aquí para que todos puedan compartir su regalo. Aquí no hay ningún desarrollo de personajes. No se va a explorar ningún tema serio. No pertenece a ningún universo alternativo en particular, pero sí que envía a la mierda (como siempre, excepto por Turn) al epílogo.
> 
> La canción “Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want” es de los Smiths (¡Es la favorita de Draco!)
> 
>  
> 
> N/T (2015):  
> Junio: Hola!! Este es uno de mis primeros intentos de traducir. Pero no me he podido resistir al talento de Sara’s Girl. Voy a traducir varias de sus obras para que más gente en este mundo pueda disfrutar de sus maravillosas historias. 
> 
> Medio año después: ¡Hola de nuevo! Buff, parece que haya pasado dos años. Ésta es la primera fic que he traducido en mi vida, la primera primerísima, antes de las que llevo entre manos ahora, porque fue la primera primerísima fanfic que leí y me abrió las puertas a este nuevo mundo, y guarda un lugar especial. Pero como podréis descubrir en unos segundos, es una historia de Navidad y no me parecía muy acertado publicarla en verano. Así que he esperado hasta ahora para hacerlo. Espero que la disfrutéis. Feliz Navidad a tod@s!!! Nos vemos por Callejón Diagon!!! :) - K

Cuando otra adolescente más pasa junto a su banco con otro pequeño teléfono más en el que suena otro pequeño timbre festivo más, Draco frunce el ceño.

– ¡Ei! – la chica grita al aparato, y Draco se pregunta si el que llama está sordo. A lo mejor lo está ahora. – Sí, lo sé… sí, hace un frío que te cagas, ¿no? Lo sé, cari, estoy en el parque… –

La mira hasta que se convierte en nada más que un borrón de pelo negro brillante y un abrigo de piel con capucha. No sabe qué tipo de animal ha fallecido para producir la prenda, pero no es uno que él reconozca. Ella tiene razón, por supuesto, sobre la temperatura – es verdad que hace un frío que te cagas. Es diciembre, cualquier otra cosa sería raro y de alguna manera alarmante. De todas formas, Draco esconde su nariz fría en la bufanda y desea haberse acordado de traer guantes. En cambio, rodea sus dedos congelados sobre su taza de café humeante y mira su contenido, anhelando que el líquido hirviente de dentro llegue a una temperatura bebible lo antes posible. Está tentado, solo por un momento, de usar un hechizo de enfriamiento, pero el ansia le dura poco. Hechizos siempre arruinan el sabor de las bebidas calientes, y además, este es un parque muggle.

En cierto modo. Draco ha estado viniendo aquí durante tanto tiempo ya – ¿dos años, a lo mejor, tres? Su memoria no es tan nítida como lo era antes, y a los veintisiete, esto no puede significar nada bueno – que considera este sitio como _su_ parque. El césped bien cuidado, el quisco de música, el parque infantil con los pequeñines trotando y las madres cotilleando y riendo- todo es suyo. Los que pasean al perro, y los que hacen picnics en verano, y los estudiantes de la zona que de vez en cuando se empujan entre ellos al estanque de patos por ningún motivo aparente – todos ellos son también suyos. Pero sobre todo, este banco – este de aquí con la estructura de hierro forjado y los listones de madera cómodos, el grafiti que declara que “Jason se tiró a una aquí” y la envidiable proximidad al puesto de café – éste pertenece a Draco.

Lo sabe porque nunca ha visto a alguien sentarse aquí, aparte de la paloma de una pata que de vez en cuando aparece, incentivada por las migas que Draco comparte desafiante de sus sándwiches de la comida, y Draco le permite quedarse porque no quita mucho espacio, no pide ningún tipo de conversación y parece tener, Draco cree, como un alma similar.

– Tú y yo somos marginados – había declarado el primer día que llegó y encontró a la mocosa de una pata picoteando entre los listones de su banco –. No somos muy populares ni muy guapos. Supongo que tendremos que mantenernos unidos.

Le había ofrecido un poco de corteza integral y había sido aceptada con entusiasmo y, Draco cree, con gratitud, y eso había sido todo.

**~*~**

_Good times for a change_

_See, the luck I've had_

_Can make a good man_

_Turn bad_

(Buenos tiempos para variar

Ves, la suerte que he tenido

Puede hacer que un buen hombre

Se vuelva malo)

**~*~**

Draco se da cuenta de que ciertamente ha sido menos popular (y menos guapo) en otros tiempos, pero eso no le impide que sienta lástima de sí mismo de vez en cuando. Por lo que él puede ver, es bastante aceptable sentir ciertas cosas para sus adentros, siempre y cuando no se le escapen y se esparzan por todas partes. Y está bien, porque francamente, estos días él es el rey del autocontrol. Tiene que serlo. La Oficina de la Red Flu está llena de idiotas, y si él dijese incluso un diez por ciento de lo que piensa a diario sobre sus compañeros, estaría sin trabajo antes de que pudiese decir incidente-transitorio-intra-chimenea, cosa que puede decir muy rápido después de todos estos años de práctica. Sería una pena, también, porque le _gusta_ el trabajo. Es interesante.

Él ha aceptado incluso el hecho de que trabaja para el Ministerio. Ya nadie se le queda mirando, y la gente ya hace tiempo que ha dejado de preguntar por sus padres, lo que están haciendo y si planean volver a Inglaterra alguna vez. La verdad es que no habla con nadie del trabajo, a menos que sea necesario, y ya le va bien. Él tiene – es _dueño_ de- el mejor sitio en el parque para la comida, y aunque sorprendería a muchos de los que piensan que lo saben todo sobre él, tiene amigos. Es solo que, desde que ha tenido la opción, los ha buscado en los lugares más inusuales – lugares donde nadie sabe nada de su pasado. Lugares como la pequeña y cómoda cafetería con la bandera del arcoíris fuera, y los extraños bares brillantes que abren toda la noche.

Tiene amigos, y a ellos ya les gusta Draco.

Y todo esto habría sido maravilloso, perfecto incluso, si no hubiese sido por el asunto de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, de quien Draco no había visto ni su sombra por unos buenos cinco años después de que acabara la guerra. Harry Potter, que salía en los periódicos de tanto en tanto, que se veía irritantemente desaliñado e importante, dirigiendo algún proyecto benéfico o ayudando en Hogwarts, pero manteniéndose fuera del camino de Draco, y a Draco ya le iba bien. Y entonces, por supuesto, Harry tuvo que venir y trabajar para el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, solo una planta por encima de la de Draco, y además, solo para añadir sal a la herida, apareció en su parque.

Eso fue hace casi doce meses. Para la indignación callada pero furiosa de Draco, Harry Potter se ha encargado de caminar (deambula, la verdad, el tío nunca se apresura a ningún sitio) por su parque todos-los-días a la hora de comer. Cada día, simplemente está _ahí_ , pasando por el banco de Draco sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y Draco no puede evitar pensar que si él verdaderamente fuese dueño del parque, Harry Potter sería la primera cosa en ser prohibida. Seguido rápidamente por las chicas escandalosas con teléfonos igual de escandalosos.

Si alguien fuese a preguntarle porqué se sienta aquí día tras día, especialmente cuando hay una cantina perfectamente utilizable en el edificio del Ministerio, les diría que es por el estupendo café, pero si es sincero, no es por eso en absoluto. La mayoría de veces ni toma café; elige chocolate caliente con nubes, porque hay pocas cosas en la vida más confortantes que el desastre de una nube derretida, de esa forma que se apega en los labios como un glaseado de azúcar y te hace sentir por un momento tan libre de preocupaciones como un niño de cuatro años. No es que se lo vaya a decir a alguien, por supuesto. Por lo que a Harry Potter el intruso respecta, él es un bebedor de café a muerte y se sienta aquí porque verdaderamente quiere estar solo.

Aunque no es verdad, no realmente. Draco suspira, dándole un trago al chocolate caliente y barriendo la espuma pegajosa de su labio inferior con la lengua, importándole poco el aspecto que pueda tener. No hay nadie que le vea, a excepción de la chica del café, y ella apenas parece fijarse en él. No es que no haya intentado, yendo en contra de su mejor instinto, entablar amistad con ella – con él sentándose en el banco de al lado de su puesto, podrían ser vecinos – pero ella nunca parece tener ganas de hablar. Se pregunta si ella le hablaría a Harry – aunque no es que él pare a por café. Para sus adentros, sospecha que lo haría, porque Harry es una _persona con don de gentes_ , sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique, y Draco… no.

Y aquí está, el invasor de su espacio sagrado, la mancha en la existencia tranquila y contenida  de Draco, el hombre que está de repente en todos lados. Draco limpia un poco de chocolate de su labio superior y se sienta derecho, rígido, casi sin respirar, cuando ve a Potter venir paseando por el camino, manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo abierto, bufanda a rayas y estúpido pelo desaliñado, alborotado por el viento al caminar. Su expresión es relajada, despreocupada, y el verla hace que Draco eche chispas todavía más. Su corazón palpita caóticamente mientras Harry se acerca más y más a su banco, y todo lo que puede hacer es aferrarse a su vaso de papel fuertemente (pero no tan fuerte como para que explote y empape sus pantalones con chocolate caliente ya tibio, como aquella vez) y espera, y se aferra rápidamente a su expresión de “no me importa, de verdad que no” hasta que Harry parece que se fija en él, le concede una inclinación cortés de cabeza, y continua caminando. Eso es todo lo que puede hacer, porque hacer cualquier otra cosa significaría admitir – incluso a lo mejor en voz alta – de que está silenciosa y horriblemente enamorado de Harry Potter.

Y joder, pero lo odia. Odia sentir esto y odia el hecho de sentarse aquí día tras día y hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.  No parece importar cuánto anhela y quiere e intenta conseguir algún tipo de calidez y placer en su vida; nunca consigue aferrarlo. Simplemente se siente solo con su puñeteros modales encantadores y su perfecta jodida postura, agotado y adolorido.

Gimiendo suavemente, se desploma en el banco y se queda mirando el cielo resplandeciente de invierno.

No está seguro de cómo ha podido pasar, pero después de meses y meses de cruzárselo en los pasillos, de compartir ascensores y reuniones interdepartamentales, y ahora el parque, ha pasado, y Draco sospecha que no había tenido otra opción. Por fuera todo es “Buenos días, Potter” y “¿Por favor, podría cogerte tu pluma un segundo, Draco?”, pero debajo de todo eso, Draco está hecho pedazos por ese feliz cabrón. Él es encantador de una forma irremediable y bastante accidental; sus ojos se encuentran con tal intensidad por los pasillos y desde la otra punta de la mesa de la sala de reuniones que se siente bastante desnudo, y ese aura de alegría suave y cálida que lo rodea es simplemente intoxicante. Él es todo lo que Draco no es, y todo lo que Draco no sabía que necesitaba.

Y sí, es ridículo estar enamorado de alguien que pasa por tu banco cada día y a veces, a lo mejor dos de cada cinco días, dice “hola” y sonríe. Aun así, Draco no puede recordar nunca el haber querido algo tanto y tan desesperadamente.

**~*~**

_So please, please, please_

_Let me, let me, let me_

_Let me get what I want_

_This time_

(Así que por favor, por favor, por favor

Déjame, déjame, déjame,

Déjame conseguir lo que quiero

Esta vez)

**~*~**

– El amor _es_ ridículo – dice Darren, la mitad de una pareja de treinta y algo bastante dulce que frecuenta la cafetería con la bandera del arcoíris –. Estuve obsesionado con el trasero de Tony por un buen mes antes de que me armase de valor de hablarle. –

– Todavía lo estás – dice Tony sonriendo y alborotando el pelo suave y marrón de Darren –. La cosa es, Draco… si te gusta, lánzate encima de él. La mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. –

Draco no lo duda; parecen verdaderamente felices, pero él no es una persona del tipo de lanzarse.

– No estoy seguro de que le gustase – les dice, cogiendo su taza enorme de Denise, la camarera, y agradeciéndole con una sonrisa que nunca mostraría  a la gente de su mundo. Ella ha dibujado una carita feliz en la superficie de su chocolate caliente con crema chorreante y él sabe sin necesidad de preguntarle que lo ha hecho para levantarle los ánimos.

Son solo las seis pero el cielo fuera está oscuro y la cafetería, iluminada con un extraño surtido de lámparas de colores, está llena y viva con ese espíritu navideño que Draco parece incapaz de reunir. Ha conocido a gente interesante en este sitio, y tienen un amplio repertorio de consejos para ofrecer sobre el problema llamado Harry. Su postura por defecto en el tema de compartir problemas románticos es de horror frío, pero en medio de un grupo de gente que lo conoce solo como Draco, Draco cariño, u ocasionalmente _Drake querido_ (dicho nombre solo tiene permitido usarlo Jeremy, el autoproclamado vieja reina gruñona, porque cuando se conocieron por primera vez declaró que el pelo de Draco era precioso y sus zapatos eran _fabulosos_ ) se siente liberado, casi mareado por la sensación, y se ve a sí mismo lamentándose de su vida amorosa, o de la falta de ella, con el resto de ellos.

– No te molestes, cariño – le dice Jeremy, torciendo su rostro en una expresión amarga –. Todo acaba en miseria. Consíguete una botella de vino y un dilatador anal y acaba con tanta tontería.-

Draco se sonroja un poco al oír esas palabras mordaces y subidas de tono, pero se está acostumbrando a ellas, y se une a la risa escandalosa del resto.

– Eh, no seas un viejo gilipollas miserable, Jeremy – reprende Darren, inclinándose y dándole un manotazo en el brazo –. ¡Un dilatador anal no te puede abrazar por la noche! –

Jeremy pone los ojos en blanco.

– Vosotros dos estáis obsesionados con los malditos abrazos. Sois peores que las mujeres. –

– Cuida esa boca – reprocha Evie, apareciendo en la mesa con su pequeño ordenador bajo el brazo. Cada tarde, se sienta en la ventada y escribe en esa pequeña cosa rara, pero parece que ha acabado de trabajar por hoy. – Café con leche de pan de jengibre, por favor, Denise – dice en voz más alta, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Draco –. No le escuches – le aconseja, con sus cejas extensas de estrella de cine fruncidas.

– Nunca lo hago – dice Draco, y recibe una torta amigable en la espalda de Tony –. Ya tengo suficiente pesimismo conmigo mismo, gracias. Y además… ¿qué te hace pensar que no tenga ya un dilatador anal? –

Jeremy rompe a reír a carcajadas y le guiña el ojo. Cuando los cuatro reanudan la conversación sin él, Draco se recuesta en el sofá de cuero desgastado y los mira, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabe que algunos de sus amigos simplemente se lanzan a la discoteca cada noche y se llevan a casa con lo que se topen, pero ese tipo de vida no es para él. Aparte de cualquier otra cosa, está demasiado ocupado. Y la “cualquier otra cosa”, el hecho de que esta embarazosamente colado por Harry, bueno… este también es un factor bastante importante.

**~*~**

_Haven't had a dream in a long time_

_See, the life I've had_

_Can make a good man bad_

(No he tenido un sueño en mucho tiempo

Ves, la vida que tuve,

Puede hacer a un buen hombre malo)

**~*~**

Al día siguiente hace todavía más frío, y Draco tiembla cuando toma una bocanada de aire congelado. El aroma amargo del café y el dulce y festivo aroma del pino se mezclan en su nariz y le recuerdan que en dos días será Navidad. No es que tenga muchas ganas de que llegue el día. No más trabajo, no más Harry, y no más distracciones por al menos cuarenta y ocho horas.

Draco mastica sus sándwiches sin entusiasmo, decepcionado de que su paloma no esté por ningún lado. Hay muchas sobras hoy. Es su culpa, por supuesto; no debería haber dejado que Darren y Tony le persuadieran de que les acompañara al bar en un día entre semana, y él definitivamente no les tendría que haber dejado que le invitaran a todas esas bebidas de colores raros. No está seguro de si el terrible bailoteo que siguió era una memoria o un sueño, pero definitivamente su cabeza dolía lo suficiente como para que hubiese sido real.

Temblando, Draco bebe de su vaso de zumo de naranja natural – esta mañana no hay café o chocolate para él; su sed es intensa y podría haber jurado que la chica del café había tomado su pedido inusual y había visto sus ojos demacrados y le había dado un pequeña sonrisa conspiratoria.

El sonido de pasos le hace alzar la vista; es un poco temprano para Harry, pero… el corazón de Draco se hunde. Caminando a zancadas hacia él, envuelta en un abrigo de parka de lana rojo brillante y cargada de bolsas de compra, está Evie, y le ha visto.

– Eh – le llama, acercándose y dejándose caer de golpe a su lado en el banco –. Oh, pareces un tanto desecho. –

Draco levanta una ceja. La chica se ve irritantemente saludable, con las mejillas rosadas por el frío y los rizos alborotados. Él debería haberse ido a casa cuando ella se fue, por supuesto, pero no es que lo vaya a decir.

– Que encantadora que eres. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

Evie se ríe. – No vivo en la cafetería, ¿sabes? Solo he estado rematando las últimas cosillas de la compra de Navidad. –

Draco mira exageradamente a la pequeña montaña de bolsas a de sus pies. – “¿Últimas cosillas?”–

Evie frunce su nariz. – Bueno, puede que me haya pasado un poco, pero es Navidad. –

Draco no sabe qué responder a eso, así que asiente y bebe el zumo en silencio.

– No te me pongas miserable, Draco. ¿ De todas formas, qué vas a hacer por Navidad? –

– No lo sé – contesta Draco encogiéndose de hombros –. Puede que visite a mis padres. –

– ¿Dónde viven? – pregunta Evie, con los ojos iluminados por la curiosidad.

– Burdeos – Draco mira discretamente más allá de ella, deseando que hoy Harry se retrase.

Las cejas de Evie se disparan. – ¿En Francia? ¿Y no lo has decidido todavía? ¿Tienes un jet privado o algo? – ella se rie.

Draco sonríe, deseando que ella no quiera continuar con el tema. – No exactamente. –

Se siente aliviado cuando Evie simplemente mira a su compra y suspira. – Realmente espero que a Ivana este año le guste su regalo – dice con tristeza. Y Draco tiene que luchar por no fruncir el ceño al pensar en la novia pretenciosa y con cara amarga de Evie. Solo la ha visto una vez, pero ha oído suficiente sobre ella como para estar seguro de que sus siguientes palabras son ciertas.

– Ivana no te merece. Ni se merece tus regalos. –

Evie suspira – No, Draco. –

– Bueno, es la verdad. ¿Qué le has regalado? –

– Uno de esos juegos de mesas super complicados que a ella le encantan tanto… entre otras cosas – dice ella, abriendo una bolsa enorme y brillante, en la cual hay una caja con un dragón en la parte delantera –. Aunque estoy segura de que un jet privado estaría mejor… ¿estás seguro de que no tienes uno? –

Draco abre la boca para responder pero el sonido suave de un silbido le llama la atención, y Evie se da la vuelta para mirar el origen del sonido antes de que Draco pueda decirle que no lo haga.

– Dios mío, ¿ese es él? – le pregunta, por suerte susurrando.

Draco asiente, deseando ser invisible y sabiendo que Evie, con su abrigo llamativo y su cascada de bolsas de compra, le está haciendo más evidente que nunca. Harry no los ha visto todavía, pero Draco sabe que cuando lo haga, será horrible. Será como si finalmente sus tres pequeños mundos han chocado, y a lo mejor, piensa dramáticamente, los tres cesarán de existir. Y vale, es poco probable que el mundo de hecho gire en torno suyo, pero imaginar que lo hace a veces le hace sentir mejor.

– Oh, Draco… es monísimo – susurra Evie.

Draco frunce el ceño. – Las crías de animales son monísimas. Harry es… no lo sé, ¡pero date la vuelta antes de que te vea observándole! –

Evie le obedece claramente entretenida, pero cuando Harry pasa por el banco unos segundos después, Draco sabe que ella le está mirando, aunque él está mirando fijamente a su vaso de zumo como si éste contuviese la clave de la vida, el universo y todo lo demás. Cuando las pisadas se desvanecen en la distancia, Draco alza la vista. La brisa helada trae el aroma de clavo y madera cálida que Harry deja atrás y suspira, odiándose a sí mismo.

– Bueno, eso ha sido interesante – dice Evie alegremente.

– ¿Lo qué? –

– Mientras tú pretendías no estar aquí, lo cual, por cierto, ha sido muy maduro, yo le estaba mirando la cara, ¿y sabes qué? –

– ¿Eres una engreída y compras demasiado? – dice Draco malhumorado.

– No. Parecía muy decepcionado de verte conmigo – le dice, hasta el borde de triunfo y dándole a Draco en las costillas. Draco refunfuña, aunque su abrigo es lo suficientemente grueso como para que no le duela.

– No sé – suspira, desanimado. Evie es una chica encantadora, y no le sorprendería que exagerara para hacerle sentir mejor. – A lo mejor Jeremy tiene razón. –

Horrorizada, Evie sacude la cabeza. – No. Jeremy tiene razón en muchas cosas, pero _nunca_ deberías escucharle cuando se trata de… asuntos del corazón. Él es un viejo hombre miserable y amargado, Draco, y compañía amorosa de amargura y miseria. –

Draco se mueve en el banco. No es tan cómodo como de normal. – La gente está amargada por alguna razón – dice él, y espera que ella no se dé cuenta de que habla por experiencia.

Ella asiente lentamente, y exhala nubes de vapor en el aire congelado. – Sí. Estuvo también enamorado una vez. –

– Eso me es un tanto difícil de imaginar. –

Evie sonríe. – También para mí, si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos. El tipo era de una de estas familias un poco raras… insistían que se casara con una chica… Jeremy no luchó por él, y se casó. Le perdió para siempre, y lo fuerte es que el tipo estaba loco por Jeremy. Una palabra de él y hubiera cancelado todo el percal y se hubiese fugado con él. –

– ¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo? – dice Draco, encontrándose identificado muy a su pesar – ¿Por qué no dijo nada? –

Ella se encoje de hombros – No lo sé. Nunca quiere hablar de ello. –

Draco se hunde, y mira hacia el césped centelleante por donde casi no puede ya ver el punto que es Harry, caminando hacia la verja del parque. – Oh. –

Evie le da un codazo otra vez. – La cuestión es… no tienes porqué dejar que eso te pase a ti. Por el amor de Dios, Draco, mañana es Nochebuena. Puede que sea tu última oportunidad este año. –

**~*~**

_So for once in my life_

_Let me get what I want_

_Lord knows, it would be the first time._

(Así que por una vez en mi vida

Déjame conseguir lo que quiero

Dios sabe, sería la primera vez.)

**~*~**

Esa noche, cuando Draco acaba de trabajar, no va a la cafetería del arcoíris o al bar brillante o cualquier sitio en que pueda toparse con otro ser humano. Se va a casa, se queda bajo la ducha caliente por un buen rato, se hace una taza de cacao pecaminosamente cargado, y se echa a la cama. Ya sabe que no va a dormir, por lo que se apoya en una montaña de cojines y bebe lentamente, y se queda mirando a las sombras en forma de encaje, que produce la luz titilante de las farolas, lanzadas contra las ventanas escarchadas y hacia las paredes.

Las palabras de Evie navegan de un lado para otro delante de él, de un lado para otro, de un lado para otro, hasta que Draco se recuesta en los cojines, hundido por sus parpados pesados y el efecto soporífico de una buena taza de cacao. Cuando sucumbe al sueño, con los dedos todavía envueltos alrededor del asa de su taza, sabe que se tiene que hacer algo. Alguna cosa. Cualquier cosa.

No se despierta cuando la taza cae al suelo y rueda bajo la cama.

Al día siguiente, todavía sin ningún plan pero sintiéndose bastante revitalizado, Draco se ocupa distraídamente de su pila de consultas, no protesta casi nada cuando Barry, el pesado de la oficina, le fuerza a tirar de uno de los extremos de una sorpresa navideña, no se queja cuando un escarabajo de hollín sale de ella y deja pequeñas huellas por toda su mesa; y lo más vergonzoso de todo: se cruza con Harry en el pasillo de la sexta planta tres veces y salta al verlo. Las tres veces.

Para cuando llega a su banco, y compra su chocolate y se sienta, no es nada más que un manojo de nervios. Sin embargo, está decidido a decirle algo a Harry hoy, porque, como todo el mundo continúa recordándole, es Nochebuena; y más que eso – ya es hora de que lo haga.

Draco no ha tenido tiempo ni a sacar sus sándwiches cuando Harry aparece a la vista. El gilipollas llega temprano, y Draco se indigna ligeramente, aunque nunca ha tenido menos ganas de comer. Esa no es la cuestión. Y la paloma ha llegado, picoteando optimistamente por los pies de Draco.

– Será culpa de Harry Potter si no recibes nada – le informa.

La paloma le mira con ojos pequeños y brillantes, y con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

Draco contempla al pájaro mientras las pisadas se vuelven más fuertes y luego paran. Con un sentimiento de fatalidad inminente que se posa sobre él, alza la vista y ve una mopa de pelo negro alborotado por el viento, una expresión un tanto avergonzada y un par de ojos verdes totalmente sinceros. Draco siente su perdición, y odia jodidamente a Harry Potter. Excepto que no lo odia. Para nada.

– Hola – dice Harry cauteloso, balanceándose ligeramente con lo que parece casi nerviosismo, con las manos detrás de la espalda como un colegial incómodo. Draco no tiene ni idea de cómo se las arregla para no sonreír. Es todavía una cuestión más grande el _por qué_ está intentando no hacerlo exactamente, pero no necesita contestarla; ya sabe que él es un completo y absoluto bufón.

– Eee, hola – balbucea, deseando poder saber dónde va a ir a parar esto y deseando todavía más fervientemente que fuese capaz de apartar la mirada de Harry. Está casi seguro de que otro minuto más de contacto visual y se viene abajo completamente, y entonces Dios sabe lo que podría pasar.

Harry respira profundamente. – Mira, sé que no te caigo bien, y estoy seguro de que tienes tus motivos, incluso después de todo este tiempo, pero estoy harto de verte ahí sentado día tras día fulminándome con la mirada, así que… – Harry se pausa, y parece organizar sus pensamientos – Es navidad y he decidido hacer una ofrenda de paz. Iba a invitarte a un café, pero ya tienes uno, así que… ¿qué tal unas papas? –

Con eso, saca un paquete de papel de detrás de la espalda y le da una cálida media sonrisa que acaba con las últimas reservas de su reticencia.

– ¿Quieres sentarte? – le pregunta, pateando a la paloma suavemente fuera del banco para hacer espacio a Harry y sacudiendo lo peor de la escarcha reluciente de los listones –. Y no te fulmino con la mirada – añade cuando Harry se instala y abre el papel, enviando una ola de deliciosos aromas, sal/vinagre/papel caliente, a la nariz de Draco. Él inhala profundamente.

Harry se ríe y le acerca el enredo humeante de papel.  – Me sabe mal decírtelo, pero lo haces. –

Draco frunce el ceño, pegando un vistazo y luego escogiendo la papa perfecta. Sin pensar, la muerde por la mitad y le lanza un trozo a la paloma, quien la muerde con entusiasmo y la deja caer varias veces seguidas.

– Está caliente – le murmura Draco. Mira a Harry, que está lamiendo la sal de sus dedos, y lo observa con entretenimiento silencioso. – No es mi intención fulminarte con la mirada. Y tú no… no me caes mal. Y no es café; es chocolate caliente. Con nubes. – añade alzando la voz, de repente superado por una necesidad de confesar todo lo que puede.

– Bueno… eso está bien – dice Harry, y suena sospechosamente como si estuviese intentando no reírse.

– ¿Qué parte? –

La sonrisa de Harry es deslumbrante. – Todo, la verdad. –

Draco levanta una ceja y escoge otra papa. – ¿De verdad? –

– Bueno, supongo que echar miradas asesinas sin querer no es que sea la cosa más útil en el mundo, pero… chocolate caliente está bien, y me alegra no caerte mal. A mí tampoco me caes mal. De hecho… – duda Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una forma que Draco lo encuentra ridículamente encantador.

– ¿Qué? – susurra, temblando y deseando que su abrigo fuese tan caliente como lo parece el de Harry, todo lana suave y dos tiras de grandes botones redondos, de un verde bosque y con lapa cruzada, y el cuello levantado para protegerse del viento. Entrelaza sus dedos alrededor de su taza y usa hasta el último hilo de su autocontrol para refrenarse y no estirar el brazo y tocar. – ¿De hecho qué? –

– De hecho… me gustas, Draco – murmura Harry, sonrojándose y destrozando despiadadamente una papa sin darse cuenta.

El corazón de Draco se abalanza. – ¿En serio? –

Harry suelta un extraño sonido estrangulado, y mueve la cabeza. – ¿No es evidente? –

– Tampoco es que me lo hayas dejado muy claro – dice Draco débilmente.

– ¿Realmente crees que me he estado paseado por el parque todo este… Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, por el bien de mi salud? – pregunta Harry, la voz tensa con incredulidad.

– Pues deberías – dice Draco, aunque con poca seriedad –. “Caminar es muy saludable.” –

Harry exhala exasperadamente y a Draco le sabe mal. Sabe que está siendo difícil pero no puede evitarlo; por alguna razón, no puede acabar de creerse que esta situación es de alguna forma más real o más sólida que el vaho de la frustración de Harry que se elevaba suavemente en el aire helado.

– ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? – suplica Harry.

– ¿Dejar lo qué? –

– ¡Dejar de ser tan jodidamente imposible cuando estoy intentando hacer esto! –

Draco mira fijamente a Harry cuando la aterradora y emocionante realidad empieza finalmente a calar en él. Abandonándole completamente el preciado autocontrol, suelta: – ¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo? –

Los labios de Harry se alzan por los bordes con la promesa de una sonrisa. – Lo estoy intentando. –

Tan pronto como ha llegado, el flujo impulsivo de palabras se para, y lo único que logra decir es: – Oh –

– Cuando ayer te vi con aquella chica, casi me doy por vencido – admite Harry, mirando vagamente a las papas que se están enfriando en su regazo –. Y luego pensé… bueno, a la puta mierda, en serio. Di algo u olvídalo –  se encoge de hombros como si no fuese nada, pero Draco puede sentir como su vergüenza emana de él y le envuelve como un hechizo para calentarse.

– ¿Evie? – rie Draco suavemente –. No, ella es tan gay como… bueno, yo, supongo. –

– Es un alivio oír eso – dice Harry, y entonces simplemente le _mira_ , ojos ardientes fijados en los de Draco, y de repente el frío penetrante ya no tiene cabida. Draco se aferra firmemente a su taza de papel cuando se empapa del enredo de verde y hermoso caos que es el hombre en frente de él; piensa en Jeremy y su amor perdido, en Evie y su novia desagradecida, y en Darren y Tony, quienes han pasado su porción de corazones rotos antes de encontrarse el uno al otro. Cuando Draco le devuelve la mirada, se queda sin aire por la mágica comprensión de que nadie tiene la respuesta a todo, y que no pasa nada. Le gusta a Harry, aunque él esté deprimido e insociable y aunque les hable a las palomas, y aunque prefiera chocolate caliente antes que café.

Los dedos de Harry están helados cuando rozan su cara, pero cuando Draco se inclina para tomar lo que es suyo, descubre que el abrigo de Harry y sus labios son tan suaves y cálidos como lo parecen. Todavía aferrándose a su taza, Draco abre su boca a la de Harry, por un momento, inundado de calor, deslizando sus dedos por un pelo que es sorprendentemente suave y dejándose a sí mismo olvidar que el resto del parque - su parque – existe en absoluto.

– ¡Oh, Ehh! – grita alguien, seguido de un aluvión de risitas escandalosas, y se separan.

Harry, Draco se alegra de ver, parece tan aturdido y desorientado como él se siente. Dándose la vuelta, escanea el área, pero esta sección del parque está desierta menos por ellos dos y la mujer del café, quien, ahora que mira más detenidamente, le está sonriendo como la espectadora que parece ser.

– Has tirado tus papas – puntualiza, y Harry mira.

– Oh –  sorprendido, mira a los restos de su comida, ahora desparramados por el suelo. Las palomas ya empiezan a acudir de todo el parque para luchar por el botín. – Parece que sí. –

– No importa  – les dice, envolviéndose la bufanda más firmemente y retirándose a su pequeño puesto –. Parece haber valido la pena. –

La sonrisa de Harry es pequeña y cautelosamente atrevida cuando entrelaza sus dedos fríos con los de Draco y mira por el césped brillante. – De aquí poco deberíamos volver al trabajo. –

Draco respira el olor a invierno, a Navidad, y mira con él. – De aquí poco. –

**~*~**

_Lord knows, it would be the first time._

(Dios sabe, sería la primera vez.)


End file.
